


Somebody's Cranky

by ckwriteastory



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Daddies, Episode: s03e05 A Life in the Day, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, queliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckwriteastory/pseuds/ckwriteastory
Summary: For lack of a better summery: Rupert cries for his father.





	Somebody's Cranky

It was late in the evening when Arielle came out of the cabin with a wailing Rupert. She was tired as was her son, who just wouldn’t fall asleep. Arielle decided it was time to pass him off to his father. It was business as usual outside with Quentin and Eliot working away at the mosaic. The screaming child had no hindrance on their daily activity. 

Arielle marched up towards the two men way past ready to pass off the bawling toddler. “Quentin take your son he won’t stop cry and he keeps asking for you,” Arielle grumbled sounding completely fed up. 

Quentin paused from shuffling the tiles for the mosaic, looked at Arielle and Rupert from his spot on the ground, both of them looked frustrated. Eliot hardly broke focus from sketching out a new pattern for tomorrow.

Quentin grunted as he stood. “Hey buddy,” Quentin said to the crying toddler as he took him from his tired mother.

“I’m going to bed. Good luck with all of this,” Arielle waved her hand in the general direction of them all. 

“Night.” The men called out in unison to Arielle’s exit.

“Dada!” Rupert cried out. Rupert pounded his tiny fist into his father’s chest.

“Shhhhhh I’m right here Rup.” Quentin bounced the child trying to calm him. “Come on it’s late and Eliot and I have to finish this last pattern. I know you’re sleepy buddy  
it’s well past your bedtime.” Quentin was trying to speak in the most soothing voice possible, but it seems all he’s done is upset his son even more rather than calm Rupert down.

“Noooo,” Rupert whined. He tried to push himself free from his father’s arms.

Quentin chuckled at one of the two words his son knew. “You already ran mommy away with this treatment.” Quentin teased his son.

“Is it his teeth?” Eliot spoke up, stopping his sketching, as he noticed the tot’s fingers in his mouth while he cried. When Rupert got his first two teeth there was very little sleep for anyone in a five mile radius. 

“I just think he’s fighting sleep and its making him cranky. Isn’t it Rup?” Quentin started talking in baby talk. “You’re just a little cranky pants.”

“Dada Daaaadaaa!” His tear stained face was getting redder by the minute. Quentin cringed away as his son shouted in his ear.

Rupert was waving both arms in Eliot’s direction. It didn’t take a genius to guess who Rupert had been crying for the entire time. Yet Eliot seemed perplexed about the toddler’s obvious demands. Before his son hurt himself lunging for Eliot, Quentin just handed over the baby.

When Rupert finally settled into Eliot’s arms his instantly quieted down. Rupert patted Eliot’s cheek with his slob and tear covered fingers. Rupert laid his head on Eliot’s shoulder, closed his eyes, and sucked on 3 of his fingers. Heavy pants were the only sounds coming from the child now as his tears dried up.

“Wow you’ve got the magic touch.”

Eliot could only stare down at the panting toddler. He shook his head and began rubbing small circular motions in the child’s back, “I think your son is confused on who his dad is.”

Quentin looked down at his son falling asleep in the arms of his best friend, his partner is this quest, who eventually became his life partner, and the man he…. loved. He thought for a second about what his son cried for, what Eliot said about him just being confused. Usually he over thought everything, but this was simple. “No,” Quentin shook his head “I think he’s got it right.”

“You think?” Eliot said in a whisper. Eliot continued to stare at the snoozing child in wonder. As if Rupert loving him as a father was unimaginable; this was one of the most bewildering moments of his life. 

“I’m sure.” Quentin bent to gave Eliot a light peck on the lips.

Eliot smiled up at Quentin with adoration in his eyes. But quickly went back to sketching before the tears could be seen in his eyes.

 

========================== 4 Years Later ================================

 

Rupert was playing in the garden while his fathers worked on their mosaic. He was tired of playing by himself and wanted his father play what he called “airplane”. Having never seen or heard of an airplane he only assumed it was a cool type of dragon. “Dad!’

They both heard Rupert yell for attention, as children often do. Neither man stopped what they were doing. They were both used to Rupert’s need to be the center of attention.

“He’s calling you,” Quentin muttered.

“No, he’s calling you,” Eliot scoffed.

“Daaadddy!” 

After hearing his son’s latest call Quentin couldn’t help but laugh. “Now that’s you.”

“Daddy!” Rupert eventually ran up to Eliot, being as his father never came to him in the garden.

“What Rup?” Eliot asked from on top of the ladder.

“Up!” Rupert raised his arms. “Wanna play airplane.”

“That’s what you’re screaming about?” 

Rupert’s answer for Eliot’s wisecrack was to wave his still raised arms.

Eliot sighed deeply as he climbed down the ladder towards his son. Quentin broke out into a full grown belly laugh. He couldn’t help it, Eliot always gave in to Rupert. 

“Uhhh you’ve gotten heavy kid,” Eliot groaned.

Rupert giggled. He always found Eliot’s sarcasm funny. The afternoon was eventually filled with laughter as Eliot swung his son in the air. All three laughing for different reasons, but happiness being the common thread.

**Author's Note:**

> Got writers block on another Queliot fic so I wrote a completely different one to get the juices flowing. Still stuck though.


End file.
